User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 9
Return to Episode 8 | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 10 (Sub) Japanese title: "No Way~! Yayoi’s Transferring Schools!?" English title: "April Fools!" Imagine if the two above titles were lines of dialogue. Wouldn’t that be pretty funny? Given last episode, I hope episode 9 is also funny! The episode starts with one of the superheroes that Yayoi/Lily likes. We start with him posing in space, but it turns out he’s just an action figure on an alarm clock, which Yayoi/Lily turns off before going back to bed. The sub superhero sounds more realistic, while the dub one sounds more hammy. I’ll leave it to you to decide which one you prefer! Yayoi/Lily’s mom tells her to get up, but she protests until the mom reveals what’s for breakfast (pancakes in the sub, waffles and whipped cream in the dub). We then have a humorous cut from her lying in bed straight to her energetically running into the kitchen. It turns out that it was just an April Fools joke; the cake was a lie!! Today’s April Fools day, as you may have guessed from the English title. Yayoi/Lily says that on this day, it’s okay to trick people, and her mom says only if she tells people she’s kidding. Then, Yayoi tells her mom she got a boyfriend, while Lily says she lied when she said she passed her math test. Mom is fooled too easily, and Yayoi/Lily is happy to have gotten her back. As she finishes her breakfast, she thinks about how excited she is to fool everyone today. The opening theme plays. This time, the Japanese opening shows movie footage of Sakagami Ayumi, the movie-only heroine. Other people are shown, too, but it’s mainly her and her mascot partner, Fuu-chan. The English opening is the same as always. I’m thinking we’ll get back to normal by next episode. The gallery below is spoiler-free, but the links in the captions may contain spoilers for Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and Suite Pretty Cure♪. 09_01 movie 1.png 09_02 movie 2.png|Sakagami Ayumi 09_03_movie 3.png|Fuu-chan and Ayumi 09_04_movie 4.png 09_05_movie 5.png 09_06_movie 6.png 09_07_movie 7.png 09_08_movie 8.png 09_09_movie 9.png 09_10_movie 10.png 09_11_movie 11.png 09_12_movie 12.png 09_13_movie 13.png 09_14_movie 14.png 09_15_movie 15.png 09_16_movie 16.png|A Miracle Light. Moviegoers are given these to use to cheer on Pretty Cure. 09_17_movie 17.png|Potpourri from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Chiffon from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Hummy from Suite Pretty Cure♪, Tarte from Fresh Pretty Cure!, and Chypre from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! 09_18_movie 18.png|Chypre and Coffret from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and Candy 09_19_movie 19.png|Ayumi's Pretty Cure form, Cure Echo 09_20_movie 20.png 09_21_movie 21.png|Cure Melody from Suite Pretty Cure♪ 09_22_movie 22.png|Cure Happy 09_23_movie 23.png 09_24_movie 24.png|Cure Beauty 09_25_movie 25.png|Cure Peace 09_26_movie 26.png|Cure Happy 09_27_moie 27.png|Cure Sunny 09_28_movie 28.png|Cure March After the openings, we cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. In the dub, the title appears over this scene. I’m thinking the title will always come after the opening theme from here on out. Anyway, Akaoni/Brute is drawing a picture. The dialogue is rather different here in both versions. In the sub, Majorina asks if Akaoni is trying to become an artist, and he says that for April Fools, he’s creating a picture show for kids in which the demon defeats Momotarou. I believe Momotarou is a Japanese folklore character or something, so I’m guessing why this scene was changed so much in the dub. Wolfrun tells Akaoni that once they bring a Bad End to the world, the demon really will defeat Momotarou. Akaoni gets confused about the truth becoming the lie and the lie becoming the truth, and then finally comes to the conclusion that lies are the best, and decides to trick the humans. In the dub, Brooha tells Brute that his drawings are good, and she isn’t saying that just because it’s April Fools’ Day. Brute says his picture is of him bringing fear and unhappiness to everyone on Earth. Then Ulric comes in and says that of course Brute would be the one to do it because he’s so ferocious and scary, and he’s not just saying that because it’s April Fools Day. Let me guess… both Brooha and Ulric are lying? Brute can’t tell, so he gets all confused and throws a fit. Brooha says that every day is April Fools’ Day for Brute, and Ulric agrees. Brute then gets so angry that he decides to go out and give the world an unhappy ending. The title card plays in the sub. Then we cut to school, where Miyuki/Emily is putting on her shoes. In Japan, I think it’s bad to wear outdoor shoes inside, so they have new shoes for you to put on before you go to class. They didn’t cut this in the dub. Yayoi/Lily greets her, and Miyuki/Emily does so back. In the sub, Miyuki says good morning and Candy does, too. Miyuki then tells Yayoi that Candy ate her mom’s donuts. In the dub, Emily asks how Lily’s weekend was, and Candy says hers was terrific. Emily says that’s because she ate Mom’s cookie dough and she got blamed for it. Then, Yayoi/Lily has an inner monologue. It’s pretty cool. Everything goes dark except for Yayoi’s face, which becomes yellow, and a chibi Yayoi/Lily talks about how excited she is to play jokes on Miyuki/Emily and the others. Then, Miyuki/Emily snaps her out of her thoughts. Yayoi/Lily decides to put her plan into action just then. After acting scared and sad and a bit of hesitation, she drops a bombshell: in the sub, she’s transferring schools, in the dub, she’s quitting the Glitter Force. Naturally, Miyuki/Emily and Candy are shocked. Yayoi/Lily, pleased, goes back into inner monologue mode. She decides to push it a bit further, telling Miyuki/Emily that she’s moving away tomorrow. However, just as she’s about to say it was just a joke, Miyuki/Emily is gone. It turns out she’s run off to tell Akane/Kelsey the big news. After a joke is added in the dub where Kelsey thinks the bad news is that the bell rang, Miyuki/Emily whispers it in her ear and Akane/Kelsey freaks out. Akane yells, “Yayoi’s transferring schools!?” while Kelsey shouts something like, “What about the Glitter Force!?” In both versions, the two girls shut each other up, and Akane/Kelsey says they have to keep it a secret. While in the sub, Miyuki and Candy ask why (Yayoi didn’t ask to keep it a secret like Lily did), in the dub, Emily says she’s right and Candy asks how she knew. Well, earlier in this scene in the dub, Emily did say that it was supposed to be a secret… Anyway, Akane/Kelsey says that they both should know how that sort of thing is, given that they both moved themselves, and Miyuki/Emily concedes. We then cut to Yayoi/Lily. Walking up the stairs, she finds Miyuki/Emily and prepares to tell her the truth. Before she can say much, though, Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey block her off and tell them how sorry they are that she’s moving. Through their condolences, poor Yayoi/Lily can’t get a word in. Eventually, the teacher comes and says it’s time for class. Yayoi/Lily freaks out mentally. We then cut to later that morning. In the sub, homeroom has ended, so the teacher tells them to prepare for their first class. In the dub, the teacher’s printer broke, so she tells them to study while she goes off to print her handouts somewhere else. Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey take the opportunity to tell Nao/April and Reika/Chloe the news. It’s funnier in the sub when the other two freak out because they really go all out with their shock, whereas in the dub, it’s too subdued. Honestly, I feel that this episode’s voice acting just isn’t as good as the sub. It’s not bad, but if you listen closely, you can hear a slight bit of stiltedness. Anyway, the four of them see Yayoi/Lily upset, and they get all sorry for her. In the sub, they just say, “Aww…” while in the dub, there’s some quick, quiet dialogue added. We cut to later that day. As the bell rings, Yayoi/Lily tries to tell Miyuki/Emily and Akane/Kelsey the truth, but the other two cut in. Reika/Chloe gives her condolences. Nao/April asks why Yayoi/Lily didn’t tell her earlier. At this point, Nao is concerned, while April is mad (“Don’t you trust us?”). Because of this, Yayoi tries to tell Nao and Reika it was a lie, while Lily tries to protest that she does trust them. Nao/April asks again why she didn’t just tell them. In the sub, Akane says that Yayoi was an awesome friend for not telling them earlier, while in the dub, Emily argues that Lily probably didn’t know how they’d take it, and Kelsey says that it’s fine now. Yayoi/Lily then has another internal freak-out. In the sub, Nao asks what Akane meant, and Miyuki and Akane say that Yayoi didn’t want them to worry, but to keep things normal. In the dub, April asks if Lily thought they’d be mad at her, and Emily and Kelsey say much the same thing their Japanese counterparts did. Yayoi/Lily freaks out some more. Then, Reika says that this pains her heart, while Chloe says she’ll try not to be sad. Nao/April apologizes, and Yayoi/Lily freaks out yet again. Every time she does so, her pose is different. It’s funny to see her inside character. Akane/Kelsey then says they have to go to the music room. Reika says they can talk more during the next break, while Chloe says they can talk more at recess and promises not to act sad (Middle schoolers having recess? What about my middle school experience!? I’m suing the county!). Yayoi/Lily freaks out one last time, pounding an imaginary floor. The sub freak-outs are funnier because Yayoi’s voice actress, Hisako Kanemoto, acts out way more than Lily’s voice actress, Alex Cazares. We cut to outside the music room. Japanese text is changed to English. 09_29_japanese music room.png|Music Room 09_30_english music room.png|Music Room Yayoi/Lily is looking at her Smile/Glitter Pact, resolving to tell the other four the truth. The others notice this and think she’s worried about the future of the Pretty Cure/Glitter Force. They reassure her that she doesn’t need to worry. In the sub, they focus on Yayoi being worried about the team’s success without her and telling her they’ll work harder to make up for her absence. In the dub, they think she’s worried about them replacing her, and tell her that she’ll always be a part of the team as long as she has a bookcase, and that even if she doesn’t she’ll always be their friend. You know what, usually when there’s a genuine concern in a series like this about the character moving away and quitting the team, it doesn’t happen because the status quo has to be maintained. But this show is one of the few that could keep going even if everyone lived in a different place! Wouldn’t that be such a cool show if they all lived far apart and still fought as a team?? Anway, the girls and Candy hug Yayoi/Lily, and she panics. Then, we cut to the lunch yard. Yayoi/Lily isn’t there, and the others think it’s because she’s sad about moving away. Then, Reika/Chloe gets an idea to cheer her up. Meanwhile, Yayoi/Lily decides to tell the other the truth via drawing. There’s text on it, which is changed from Japanese to English. The English text looks obviously typed. Is it too hard to purchase a drawing tablet? Also, Yayoi says nothing when the drawing is shown, but Lily reads the text. Maybe the lower end of the target audience is too young to read that quickly. 09_31_japanese comic.png|Transferring schools was an April Fools joke! I'm sorry!! 09_32_english comic.png|Aprils fools! I'm not moving! Sorry! Yayoi says she has to show her drawing to everyone, while Lily says she’ll put it where they can see it. Unfortunately, her drawing blows away, leaving the poor girl distraught. She just screams in the sub, but shouts, “Nooo!!” in the dub. Miyuki/Emily finds her. While Miyuki says, “You were here,” Emily says, “So, you practicing your dance moves?” That might have been a joke on Emily’s part, but Lily isn’t a dancer. I’d ask why she didn’t hear Lily scream, but then again, I could ask Miyuki the same question. Then, we get another dialogue change as Yayoi/Lily turns to look at Miyuki/Emily. Yayoi just says, “Miyuki-chan! What’s up?” while Lily says, “You’re good! How am I?” It took me a while to realize this was a joke. Man, Glitter Force, you often have jokes that improve on the original! What’s holding you back today? Back in school, Miyuki/Emily and Yayoi/Lily are going back to the classroom and are met outside the door by Akane/Kelsey. In the sub, when they go in, it’s silent. In the dub, Kelsey asks if they’re ready, and Lily asks what for. This added dialogue actually helps, as it more clearly sets up what’s going to happen. Akane/Kelsey then puts the cherry blossom Décor/Charm in her Smile/Glitter Pact. This causes a torrent of petals to appear outside of the window as the entire class bursts into applause. Yayoi/Lily stares in shock and confusion. While Yayoi is silent at first, Lily asks, “Why is everyone applauding? Is there something on my face?” Yayoi/Lily then notices what’s on the blackboard and freaks out. Of course, the text is changed from Japanese to English. 09_33_japanese chalkboard.png|Goodbye, Yayoi-chan, and Thank You 09_34_english chalkboard.png|Goodbye, Lily! We'll miss you! Once again, when Yayoi/Lily panics, Yayoi is much louder than Lily. Honestly, for all I’ve been complaining about the English VA’s underacting, it’s not a big deal in Lily’s case. She’s shy and reserved; it’s perfectly understandable if she’s quiet, even when panicked. Besides, Lily still sounds genuinely shocked and upset. It’s just that she sounds quieter. Also, while Yayoi just screams, Lily also says, “I don’t know what to say!” Meanwhile, outside the school, Akaoni/Brute is floating in the air. In the sub, Akaoni wants to know where the good kids are, so he can read them his picture story about Momotarou. In the dub, Brute says that life imitates art and that he’ll spread havoc just like in his picture. I had to turn on subtitles for Brute’s line; I thought he said “happy,” not “havoc.” That would be the exact opposite of his goal! Then, Akaoni/Brute gets hit in the face with Yayoi/Lily’s picture. While Akaoni is confused and reads what the picture says, Brute realizes that one of the “Glitter Girls” told a lie and laughs with amusement. (Finally, a singular form of “Glitter Force!”) We then get the eyecatches in the sub. They show Cure Peace and Candy. We then cut back to class. The sub finally translates the blackboard, but it gives the incorrect translation of “Congratulations, Yayoi!” In the sub, the first line goes to Reika, who says she knew Yayoi wanted everything to be normal until the end. In the dub, Emily has the first line, saying she knew Lily wanted to keep it a secret. Reika/Chloe then says that even so, she wanted to give Yayoi/Lily a proper farewell from the entire class. Yayoi/Lily then has another mental freak-out. While Yayoi stammers and then thinks, “This is bad!” Lily says, “This is too much…” and thinks, “Way too much!! Way too much!!” Miyuki/Emily then pulls out a bouquet to give to Yayoi/Lily. Reika says that the party was sudden, so that was all they could get her, while Chloe doesn’t. Also, unlike Akane, Kelsey says even the boys chipped in. Yayoi/Lily then has another freak-out. A male classmate then gives Yayoi/Lily a piece of paper with messages from the entire class. The text on this is changed from Japanese to English. It’s understandably too much for the subbers to translate. 09_35_japanese note.png 09_36_english note.png The black text in the middle of the Japanese card, by the way, says, “Thank you, Yayoi-chan.” I think it’s really cute how, in the dub, names of some of the one-shot characters appear, including Naomi (the cartoonist from episode 3), Kevin and Theresa (student council members from episode 5), and Jared (the student council president from episodes 4 and 5). Cornelius, the artist who bullied Lily in episode 3, even apologizes! This is just so sweet! I wonder if they signed their names in the sub. I can’t read enough Japanese to tell. Reika/Chloe then asks Yayoi/Lily to give a parting speech, and everyone agrees and starts clapping. In the sub, Reika just says it, but in the dub, Chloe is prompted by someone shouting, “Speech! Speech!” Yayoi/Lily then imagines what would happen if she told them the truth right now. In the imagine spot in the sub, Reika says that there are proper lies and then there are terrible lies, Nao says that she was terrible, and Akane asks if she was making fun of them. In the dub, Chloe says Lily should never lie to her friends, April says, “Way to be a liar!”, and Kelsey says that the flowers were expensive. Then, in both versions, Miyuki/Emily says that she can’t trust Yayoi/Lily anymore, and the entire class jeers at her. Yayoi/Lily then thinks that they’d never like her again. While Yayoi worries that she won’t be able to be a Pretty Cure anymore, Lily decides she’ll have to convince her mom to move. I wonder if Yayoi/Lily has a father? Anyway, the class sees Yayoi/Lily start to cry and encourages her to keep going. Yayoi/Lily can’t take it anymore. She starts sobbing and runs out of the room. We cut to outside the building. The other four girls find Yayoi/Lily crying and apologize to her for doing too much and getting her even sadder. Yayoi/Lily tells them that’s not it. We then cut to Akaoni/Brute criticizing Yayoi/Lily’s comic from earlier. While Akaoni says it’s boring, Brute says Lily can’t draw. Both versions of him agree that Yayoi/Lily should do a better job of lying. Akaoni/Brute summons a Bad Ending. The four of Yayoi/Lily’s friends look around. While Miyuki says they have to save everyone, Emily says she thinks they’re going to get company and Brute arrives right on cue. Candy tells them to transform. Miyuki/Emily asks if Yayoi/Lily is okay, and Yayoi/Lily says she is. The five of them transform. By the way, Peace goes with scissors. While Akaoni says he’ll defeat the team, Brute says he’s got an April Fools surprise for them. He then turns a roller into an Akanbe/Buffoon and sends it after them. Akaoni just tells the Akanbe to punch the girls, while Brute says that he’ll bowl over them (to which Lucky object, “Are we bowling pins?”) before ordering the Buffoon to punch them. As the monster rolls towards them, the girls just stand there and block. Of course, Akaoni/Brute was lying. The monster kicks them instead, sending the team flying. And that’s why you jump away when people come to attack you! Man! Akaoni/Brute then orders the monster to roll over them. This ''time, the girls do the sensible thing and jump… which turns out to be the ''wrong thing to do this time, given that Akaoni/Brute was lying once again and the monster punches them out of the air. I probably would have done the same thing. It’s pretty obvious he was lying, but it would take a while to come up with what the Akanbe/Buffoon was really going to do. When Akaoni/Brute makes fun of the group, Happy/Lucky is naturally outraged at him lying. Then, Cure Sunny says, “Haven’t you heard the saying, ‘Show me a liar and I’ll show you a thief?’” Because this is probably a Japanese proverb (I sure don’t understand it), the dub has Glitter Sunny say that April Fools jokes are lame. While Cure March follows this up with saying she hates lies, Glitter Spring says it’s not like she’d expect him to tell the truth. Beauty/Breeze then tells Akaoni/Brute to fight them fair and square. After each remark her teammates make, we see Peace get more and more upset. Akaoni/Brute then calls Peace out, revealing that he read her comic. When Peace apologizes, Akaoni/Brute tells her not to, and that she should keep on lying. It’s their fault they got tricked, anyway. Peace then yells at him for bullying her friends. Sunny and Beauty/Breeze ask what’s going on, and March/Spring says that if Peace wants to tell them something, she should say it. Peace has an internal monologue in which she worries her friends will hate them if she tells them the truth. Happy/Lucky tells her that no matter what Peace says, they’ll still be her friend. She tells her she remembers how she helped her when she first transferred. Peace then has a flashback to talking to Miyuki/Emily on her first day at school. In the sub, this flashback is silent, while in the dub, Lily speaks. Peace then finally gets the courage to tell them. Happy/Lucky and Sunny are shocked, and when Peace tells them it was an April Fools joke, Sunny berates Happy/Lucky for falling for it. Happy/Lucky then points out that Sunny was duped, too. While Cure Sunny insists that her acting sympathetic was different, Glitter Sunny says she was playing along and never believed it. Peace then apologizes. March/Spring says they’re not mad, which surprises Peace. Sunny says that this was really Happy/Lucky’s fault, anyway, and the latter concedes. While Cure Beauty thanks Peace for telling the truth, Glitter Breeze says she’s glad Peace isn’t moving. Peace then starts to cry, and the others tease her. Unfortunately, Akaoni/Brute, being the bad guy he is, yells that he’s bored and asks if they’re finished yet. While in the sub, only Akaoni speaks, in the dub, Lucky says, “You’re still here.” Then, while Akaoni asks why they were yapping so much about a lie, Brute says he wants to start smashing them again. Peace gets mad as Akaoni/Brute sends his Akanbe/Buffoon forth. While Cure Peace shouts at him that her friends have given her kindness and that kindness gives her courage, Glitter Peace shouts that he’ll never beat them because friendship is stronger than tricks, lies, or anything. Then, when Akaoni says he doesn’t understand, Brute asks if friendship is stronger than a fist. Akaoni/Brute orders the monster to punch. Of course, he was lying, and the monster tries to roll them over again (while the Akanbe just says, “Akanbe!” the Buffoon says, “Buffoon Bye-Bye!”). A yellow aura then surrounds Peace as she steps in front of her comrades to tell Akaoni/Brute what she learned. Cure Peace says that she’s learned not to tell lies that will hurt people, while Glitter Peace says that no matter what, you have to face the truth, and asks Brute if he’s ready to do so. I like the dub version better, because not only is it actually a threat, but Peace was never trying to hurt anyone, and the Japanese line implies that she was guilty. Peace then does this epic flipping in the air, culminating in a kick right to the Akanbe/Buffoon’s face. Right after this, Lucky says, “Nice, Lily!” where Happy says nothing. It’s also strange, given that before in the fight scene, the girls referred to each other by their Glitter Force names. She should be calling her Peace! Then, Peace uses her attack. Cure Peace just grunts when summoning her spirit, while Glitter Peace shouts, “Go, spirit, go!!” She then uses Peace Thunder/Sparkle Lightning to finish the Akanbe/Buffoon off. What’s weird is that, since there’s a hole in the Akanbe/Buffoon and the magical finishers hit it in the center, the attack didn’t really hit the monster. As he teleports away, Akaoni says that it must be a lie that he lost, while Brute says he wishes it was a lie. Everything goes back to normal. We see the class recovering from their period of unhappiness. We just hear them muttering in the sub, while in the dub, Lucky voices this over by congratulating Peace (at least she calls her Peace this time!). Candy then shows them the new Pudding Décor/Charm. While in the sub, she says, “Time to put it in the Décor Décor, kuru!” in the dub, she says that they’ll revive Queen Euphoria in no time and that they rock. We then cut to the girls back in class as Yayoi/Lily confesses the lie. In the sub, they say, “Eh? A lie?” all at once, but in the dub, we have a more realistic response of one guy saying, “It was a lie?” while the rest of the class murmurs. Also, Yayoi just apologizes, while Lily says it was just a little fib before apologizing. Then, while the Japanese class murmurs and Yayoi is silent, the English class is silent as Lily says she didn’t expect it to get out of hand. Miyuki/Emily explains that it was an April Fools joke. While in the sub, Miyuki says she was too hasty and Akane berates her for believing it, in the dub, Emily says she was supposed to keep it a secret and Kelsey berates her for telling everyone. In both versions, Miyuki/Emily berates Akane/Kelsey in turn for her hypocrisy. Reika says that Yayoi has reflected on her actions, while Chloe says that it was a misunderstanding. Reika, that’s rude! This whole thing wasn’t Yayoi’s fault, anyway! Nao/April asks the class if they’ll forgive Yayoi/Lily, and they agree. Yayoi/Lily starts to tear up. While Miyuki says, “Ultra-happy!” and Yayoi repeats after her, Emily says it’s another happy ending and Lily says that’s the best kind. Then, a bunch of classmates surround Yayoi/Lily and tell her how happy they are she’s not moving. In the sub, two of the classmates ask Yayoi to draw for her, while in the dub, Lily asks if they have a tissue. Akane/Kelsey then organizes the other three into a huddle. They then go up to her. In the sub, they tell her they don’t like her anymore, and in the dub, they tell her they can’t trust her anymore. It’s pretty obvious this is an April Fool’s joke, and it’s made funnier by Reika/Chloe smiling as she says it and Miyuki/Emily stammering it out (though in the dub, Chloe sounds stern, making that part less funny). Yayoi/Lily, however, buys it. They then tell her, all at once, that they were kidding. While Miyuki says that because it’s April Fools day, that means they really love her, Emily apologizes, saying she wanted to see the look on her face. In my opinion, the sub line is better due Miyuki being kinder than Emily (though Emily wasn’t mean, either). Yayoi/Lily then starts to cry. In the sub, there’s no lines; in the dub, one of the girls (not even the subtitles say) says her face was priceless. Akane calls her a crybaby, while Kelsey says that now they’re even and Lily jokes that she can move if they want. The entire class laughs, and as cherry blossom petals fall outside, the episode ends. It’s been four episodes since What We Need ''was introduced as the theme song. You know what that means? It’s time for another one, this time with original CGI footage! I’m so excited!! What will this theme be like...?? … Eh. Some people say the original CGI is bad. I say it’s fine, though the models are different from the original. That’s not in and of itself a bad thing, but not only are the new models less detailed and lifelike, but there's something a bit uncanny about some of their faces, though I can't put my finger on it. It's nothing creepy, though. The animation is slightly slower at certain points, but the choreography, for the most part, is good. The background is plain, but so is the background in the latter part of the Japanese ending, so it’s okay. What really sinks the ending is that the song, "Run (All Together)", is rather bland. I’m just waiting for another "Wake Up, Shake Up". Is that too much to ask for? '''Overall:' I liked this insight into Yayoi/Lily’s character. We got to see the less shy, more mischievous side of her today. It was rather infuriating that the problem could have been solved at any time by Yayoi/Lily interrupting them and yelling, “I was joking!” but I guess that she’s shier than I am. Also, the fight scene, while not as good as Cure/Glitter Candy’s epic moves, was still worthwhile. I complained about the acting, but really, everyone was good today except for Candy. Fortunately, she only had about three lines, so it wasn’t a big deal. 'Next time: 'Akane needs some help at her family’s okonomiyaki store! Category:Blog posts